Mistakes affect your life
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: After a wild party, the Mane 6 and others find themselves in rather unfortunate predicaments. Pregnancies, ditched responsibilities, drinking, implied sex, suicidal thoughts. You've been warned. Rated T for now, but could possibly go to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Oh dear _Celestia._ Damn, her heat felt like somepony was repeatedly ramming into it.

Twilight Sparkle groaned as she sat up, bringing a hoof to her aching head. Where was she? What happened? Twilight thought as bits and pieces came back. She had received an invitation from Cadance and Shining Armor, her brother. For...their anniversary party! That's right! Practically everypony was invited. It had taken a wild turn. Twilight could vaguely remember the events.

She remembered watching Luna kick butt at Call of Duty. Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoofwrestling. Then, someone bringing out the drinks. The funny taste. Spin the bottle. Seven minutes in heaven. Ponies getting together. Barfing, Public urination, oh _Celestia,_ she could even remember watching a few ponies getting..._frisky_...out for everypony to see. In fact, she recalled a certain event...

Twilight suddenly felt her breathing come to an abrupt halt. She looked next to herself in horror. Next to her was a...well, a lump. The pony was covered by a blanket, so Twilight wasn't sure who it was. They had stolen all the blankets, Twilight noticed with a frown. She facehoofed herself. She should be smarter than this. Well, she should at least see who it was. She might need to contact him later...

She shuddered and pushed that thought away. She grabbed a part of the blanket and tugged it off with a quick flick of her head. Her jaw hung open at the _mare _lying next to her. Oh buck. Why _her?!_

With that, Twilight let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

><p>The scream was so loud it awoke all the passed out ponies within a 5 mile perimeter. Ponies awoke left and right to pleasant and, for some, not so pleasant surprises.<p>

One of those ponies, happened to be Rarity. She awoke to find herself in a pool of vomit. She nearly started retching at the sight. It could of been her's or, she shuddered, anypony else's. She picked herself up and, carefully avoiding stains and bodies, walked to the nearest bathroom. Once she entered, she quickly started rinsing off. As she did so, she gasped as the variety of...bite marks she now sported.

Oh buck.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy awoke with an 'eep!' due to the scream Twilight delivered. She had tried to sit up, as well, but a weight on her chest kept her from doing so. Fluttershy looked down and her eyes widened in shock.<p>

"Oh dear..." She gasped quietly, but it was still enough to wake the pony on her.

"Oh! Good morning, Fluttershy! Last night's party was fun, fun, fun! The decorations, the food, the ponies-oh! But you were fun, fun, fun, too!" Pinkie giggled. "I don't remember the last time I saw a party that great! It was so much fun! We need to throw a party like that again! Oh! Maybe we could at our we-Fluttershy, are you okay?"

Fluttershy had had her mouth hanging open and avoided eye contact until she passed out. Pinkie just shrugged as she nudged Fluttershy onto her back. She sighed happily as she looked at Fluttershy.

She couldn't believe that they'd gotten engaged last night.

* * *

><p>!<p>

Rainbow Dash sighed as she sat up. Another party? She shook her head with a small smirk as she fixed her beloved sunglasses. Who got the "special treatment" this time? Her mouth dropped as she noticed the multiple bodies in the room. No wonder she wasn't on a bed. All of them couldn't have fit on it. She was surrounded by, oh buck, _both _of the princesses, DJPON3, Octavia, Lyra, Bon Bon, and, Applejack.

Oh no...

Rainbow Dash swallowed thickly as the rest of the room started to wake up. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

But at least she's still awesome.

* * *

><p>"Oh my Celestia!" Twilight shouted. "What has the world come to?! Why?! Why?!"<p>

"Oooh!" The figure groaned as she stood. "What happened? Why are you screaming...Sparkle?! What are you doing in The Great and Powerful Trixie's room?!"

"Oh Celestia, this isn't your room!" Twilight shouted. "We're at a party, and things got wild and I think we...um, we did the..the _thing_."

"What? The Great and Powerful Trixie would never go so low as to do something like _that_ with a commoner. Really, Sparkle, get over yourself." Trixie said as she stood. "Now, where is my hat..."

"I, uh, I got it." Twilight said as she handed Trixie her tossed hat and cape. "Just, ok. Whatever did or didn't happen we don't speak of. Got it?"

"As if Trixie would speak of you, Sparkle. Unless, I'm plotting revenge. Good bye for now, Sparkle." Trixie walked out with her cape trailing behind her.

Twilight just gaped at her. How could she be so calm about this? They were enemies! Well, rivals at least. Still how could she just walk out? Like nothing had happened? Just by saying "It didn't happen," she could do that? Why did she even care? At least Trixie didn't rub it in her face? So why was she so mad and disappointed? Oh yeah.

Last night was her first time.

Her first time was with Trixie. A mare. At her brother's anniversary party. This wasn't at all how she had imagined it.

"Hey, Twilight!" Pinkie burst in and frightening Twilight. "Did you have fun last night 'cause I sure did! I mean, did you see that party?! Well, of course you did. You were there! Or here, I guess, since we haven't left. Hey, where're the others?"

"I-I don't know, Pinkie. Let's get looking." She started to walk out before she noticed Fluttershy. "Oh, is she alright?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, Fluttershy's fine. She's just acting a little strange since we woke up! Although, I hope she wakes up soon. We have to plan our wedding and the after party!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Your _what_?!

"Our wedding, silly. Flutters proposed last night! Isn't that exciting! Now let's find the others!"

Twilight just walked out in shock. What the buck happened last night?

* * *

><p>"What the hay is all this?" Applejack exclaimed once she realized her situation. It was her and <em>seven<em> other mares. Seven. That had to be some sort of record. She saw Dash staring at her with a sheepish smile. She returned it, but couldn't look her in the eyes.

"So, um, ah didn't see this one..." She said to break the tension.

"Yeah," Dash forced a smile. "Me neither...I knew I was cool, but this is just crazy."

"Heh, yeah..."

"Wh-What the...What the buck are you doing, Tia?!" Luna's voice broke through their awkward conversation.

Luna held a hoof over the now saliva trail on her cheek. Apparently, Celestia wasn't quite awake yet. Thus, she licked the side of her sister's face. Luna scrambled up which, in turn, woke Celestia.

"Luna? What time is it?" Celestia mumbled.

"Sis," Luna said urgently. "Wake up. Something, uh, happened last night..."

"What?" Celestia sat up and caused Octavia and Vinyl to get knocked from their spot and onto Bon Bon and Lyra. "What are they doing in here? Where is here? What happened? What's on your face Luna?"

"Yo," Vinyl said unhappily. "Cam you quite it down? It's too early for that, and my head is bucking killing me!"

"I'm so sorry, your Highnesses," Octavia quickly cut in. "She hasn't woken up, yet. Vinyl, apologize."

"Who are you my mother?" Vinyl grumbled as she looked for her sunglasses. "Sorry."

"That's so rude!" Bon Bon said, indignantly. "Who would use such a tone with our princesses?"

"Bon, wh-what happened?" Lyra gulped. "Did we, uh, did all of us...?"

"I don't know, Lyra?" Bon Bon sighed. "I can't remember much of anything."

"Everypony, just stay calm." Celestia demanded. "We'll just leave it be. If something comes up, we contact each other immediately. This doesn't leave this room. Luna, we have to get the moon down and raise the sun."

"Yes, Tia." Luna said dutifully as they both flew out.

"Let's find the others, AJ." Dash said.

"People, if you're going to leave, do it. I need some sleep!" Vinyl said angrily.

"You are coming with me right now, and we're going home." Octavia stomped her hoof before dragging an annoyed Vinyl.

"Fine."

"Well, um, see you ponies later." Lyra called out. "Let's go home, Bon."

"I'd like that." Bon Bon sighed as she exited.

"Bye, Dash, Applejack."

The ponies both gave a short wave before looking at the other and coughing.

"Well, let's, uh, round up the others." AJ said.

"Yeah."

They walked out and searched in an awkward silence. Unsure of what else to do, they just trotted along as if nothing had happened. With the exception of a few quick glances at the other. They had finally found Rarity in a bathroom as she applied make up to various parts of her body.

"Ahem." AJ cleared her throat. "You okay, Rarity?"

Startled, Rarity dropped the appliance to look at the voice. Relieved to see AJ and Dash, she sighed.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Let's just go." Rarity said as she quickly left the bathroom.

After another round of searching, they finally ran into Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Twilight.

"Hey, girls! We've been looking everywhere for you! Upstairs, downstairs, sidestairs! Hehe, get it? That was a fun party last night! Did anything fun happen to you?"

"No!" Echoed from all of them and even Pinkie figured she should be silent. So, after making sure Fluttershy was secure, she followed the others so they could go back to their normal lives.

Unfortunately, life's a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe her!" Twilight mumbled angrily. "She could of had the decency to apologize, or...or something!"

"Yeesh, Twilight," Spike, Twilight's ever loyal and faithful assistant, rolled his eyes. "Why is it bothering you so much? I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't! It's just, well, it was...I, um, She just should of done something beside leave!" Twilight stomped her hoof.

Spike just shrugged as he continued to put books in their proper places. He had enjoyed a nice evening alone, and had gotten some well deserved sleep while the Mane 6 were out. He was quite content.

"Maybe I should talk to her about it..." Twilight continued. "Yeah, I'll find her and have her, at least, apologize for the incident. Even if she believes it didn't happen. Spike, watch the place while I'm-"

"Twilight!" Rarity yelled as she practically trampled the other mare. "You have to help me this is a disaster! We have to find him! I'm not ready for this! I have my sister to think about here!"

"Rarity?" Twilight sputtered. "What's wrong?"

Rarity bit her bottom lip and looked away. She looked to make sure no one was around before she let out a heavy sigh. She looked at Twilight with sad eyes before muttering something.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy yawned as she stretched out. Her head really hurt. Wait a second. Where was she? This wasn't her cottage.<p>

"Oh good, Fluttershy!" Pinkie cheered as she made herself known. "You're awake! I was really worried about you, you know. You've been asleep since you woke up at the party!"

"O-Oh, yes..." Fluttershy said as she recalled what happened. "Th-Thank you for bringing me here, Pinkie..."

"Yep! I brought the rest of your stuff here, too!" She exclaimed quite proud of herself. "It was really heavy, but I got AJ and Dashie to help me. It was easy-peasy with their help, but they were acting really weird around each other."

"Wh-What? Why?"

"I don't know why. I think something happened between them at the party las-"

"No, I-I mean, why did you bring my stuff here?"

"Cause you live here now, silly!"

"I-I do?

"Well, yeah! Married couples live together, right? That's what Mr. & Mrs. Cake told me!"

"M-Married?!"

"Oh yeah! We do need to figure out when the wedding will be. I already got the after party figured out, so-oh no, she passed out again!"

Pinkie just rolled her eyes as she smiled. She grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around them both before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Applejack sighed as she collected the empty buckets. Ever since the party, she wasn't quite sure how to feel. Seven. Seven mares at the same time. Plus her made eight. She just couldn't process that sort of information. She had slept with Equestria's princesses, Equestria's best two musicians, Equestria's favorite lesbian couple, and her best friend. She wondered how the others were dealing with this. She moved to a tree and bucked hard. What if something came up?<p>

Applejack stopped her walk to the next tree. What if something _did _come up? All of them could be effected. She shook her head and went to the next tree. She reared up and bucked, and before she knew it, she was pinned to the ground.

"What the hay?" AJ exclaimed as she looked at the equally surprised Rainbow Dash on top of her. "RD? Get off!"

"Calm down, AJ." RD said. "I've most likely already had you like this before."

A sharp buck to her stomach was enough to have her off AJ, and laying on the ground next to her wheezing.

"The buck, AJ!"

"Don't be talking like that! We said what happened would stay in that room, so leave it in there!"

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry."

It got awkward fast, and even Rainbow Dash was a little embarrassed by what she'd said. She coughed and looked towards the barn. It looked a lot better than the old one she had helped tear down. The paint was about as red and shiny as the apples it produced and sold.

"So, RD. what are ya doing here?"

"I was just taking a nap. It's really peaceful here, so...yeah..."

"Well, Ah better-"

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash."

Both mares turned to look at Princess Luna as landed next to them. She held an almost expressionless face, but you could see the fear and worry that creased her features.

"Princess Celestia and myself insist you come back with me to the castle. Something has come up, and it concerns the, uh, party..."

Rainbow Dash looked to Applejack who wordlessly got on the Pegasus's back. As they flew behind Luna, they couldn't help but wonder what mess of trouble they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

><p>When they had arrived, their anxiety only grew as they walked into the solemn room. Celestia looked somber as she stared at her hoofs, Lyra and Bon Bon held onto each other with tearful expressions, Octavia looked as if she hadn't slept, and Vinyl looked ready to bust out of there.<p>

"Thank you, Luna. Applejack. Rainbow Dash, I'm afraid to say I have some dire news. Octavia, Bon Bon, and I were found to be with child."

"Y-Ya-Ya mean y'all are..." AJ couldn't even finish.

"Yeah, they're knocked up." Vinyl said as she glared at them all. "I don't care which one of you did it, but when I find out who knocked up Octavia, I'm kicking your flank! How dare you do that to my best friend, you motherbuck-"

"That's enough, Vinyl." Octavia cut in. "I appreciate it, but my pregnancy isn't the most important right now."

"You got that right!" Bon Bon cut in. "Lyra and I are supposed to get married in a few months, and this could change everything!"

"I-It can?" Lyra said confused. "Why?"

"Well, what if it isn't yours?"

"Biological or not, it still going to be our child!"

"I get that, but-"

"Hold up!" Rainbow shouted. "How the buck can any of us be pregnant? We're all mares!"

"I can understand the confusion." Celestia stepped forward. "We spoke to Zecora about it, and apparently someone cast a spell that allowed 4 of us to gain an...extra appendage."

"So who all had it?" AJ said.

"It was discovered that Vinyl, Lyra, Rainbow Dash, and I had them." Luna answered.

"S-So I could be a f-father of one of these kids?" Rainbow Dash stuttered out as her jaw dropped.

"Oh mah..." AJ said with wide eyes. Was it possible that she, too, was pregnant? She had been feeling strange...

"Yo, is something up, AJ?" Vinyl asked.

"Well, Ah haven't gotten checked yet." She explained. "So, it could be possible there's four li'l ones on the way..."

"There's one more thing." Celestia said. "It is required, by law, that if a royal is with child; she is to marry the father."

This caused the four possible fathers to faint from shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"Trixie!" Twilight called out when she noticed the mare walking through town. "Trixie, we need to talk!"

"What is it, Sparkle?" Trixie said in an annoyed huff. "Don't you know Trixie is always very busy?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, but that's not what I'm here for." Twilight shook her head in frustration. "Listen, I know you don't believe it, but something did happen between us. We did it, and I just...I want to know...If...if you'd like to, uh, you know...go out or something?"

"No." Trixie said as she started to go around Twilight.

"What?" Twilight blocked Trixie's path again. "But I read the book on how to ask someone out, and that was the most approved method! You have to say yes! I-I mean, l-last night was...well, it was my, my first time..."

"It was mine as well, Sparkle." Trixie said with a nod. "Feel honored that the Great and Powerful Trixie gave something so precious to someone like you."

"So, you'll go out with me?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"What am I supposed to do, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked timidly. "I didn't mean to propose to Pinkie!"<p>

"What's so bad about it?" Dash asked. "You told me you had a crush on her."

"W-Well, ye-yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for m-marriage!"

"Then tell her that!"

"I can't!" Fluttershy shook her head viciously. "Sh-She might get sad or mad, and then I'd ne-never have another chance!"

"I'm sure she'll understand, Shy." Dash patted her friend on the back before opening her wings to take off. "Hey, I got to get going. I have to check in on AJ. Talk to you later, 'kay? Bye!"

"B-bye!"

* * *

><p>"AJ!" Dash called out. "Where are you, Applejack?"<p>

Rainbow Dash walked around before pushing open the barn doors. She heard a quiet sobbing coming from the loft, and she quickly flew up. She found Applejack curled up in a little ball and crying. Rainbow bit her lip in uncertainty before sitting down next to the distraught mare. Rainbow wrapped a wing around Applejack, and let the earth pony wrap her hoofs around her and cry into her shoulder.

"A-AJ?" Dash said once the sobbing had calmed a little. "I-I'm sorry. I'll help you figure out who's the mother-father of it, okay? I pinkie promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my-"

"Ah'm not pregnant." Applejack whispered. "Sugarcube, A-Ah'm not pregnant."

"Well, what's wrong then?" Dash asks in confusion.

"The Doc says i-it's impossible fer me to get pregnant." Applejack explains. "Ah'm barren. A-Ah just, Ah didn't want one now, but Ah wanted ta have one later. But A-Ah...Ah can't! Ah'll never have me a lil filly to call my own!"

Applejack started sobbing again, and she his her face as far as she could into Rainbow Dash's shoulder. She didn't cry often, and she felt very embarrassed when she did.

"Hey, now," Dash says as she makes Applejack look her in the eyes. "You don't need a filly. AJ, you're a rocking mom to Apple Bloom now! When I'm keeping an eye on Scootaloo, she tells me of how jealous she is because Apple Bloom went on and on about how awesome and loving you are."

"R-Really?"

"Really, AJ. That little filly adores you and sees you as her mother, and that makes you 20% cooler in my book."

"Th-Thanks, Dash."

* * *

><p>"Bon?" Lyra called out.<p>

Lyra went upstairs to the bedroom she and BonBon shared. She found her fiancée sitting on their bed, and staring intently at her stomach. A small bump was beginning to show, and each day brought forth more apprehension and anxiety. Wordlessly, Lyra crawled in beside Bon Bon and laid down next to her. Bon Bon rested her head on Lyra's shoulder and grabbed her hoof as she continued staring at her growing abdomen.

"What if it isn't yours?" Bon Bon asked quietly.

"Don't worry." Lyra put her unoccupied hoof on Bon Bon's stomach. "It will be."

* * *

><p>Octavia sighed as she put her cello down after her daily practice. She played beautifully no doubt, but she currently wasn't at her best today. She wasn't as focused as she normally was. It was to be expected considering she was with child and no identified father. She jumped a little when she heard the door close a little forcefully. She shook her head as she trotted down stairs to see her roommate and best friend putting her work stuff up.<p>

"You're going to break that door one day, Vinyl." Octavia tutted.

"You say that every day, _Mother_." Vinyl stuck her tongue out as she rested her signature glasses on her horn. "And it's standing fine."

"You say that now, Vinyl, but one day." Octavia said with a small smile before jumping a little as she felt a strange sensation in her stomach.

Octavia looked down at it before biting her lip and looking away. Vinyl frowned and placed her hoof on her friend's shoulder. She'd always been there for Octavia, and she didn't plan on leaving her. Vinyl remembered when she nearly got herself killed just to get back Octavia's lunch money after she'd been made of for being a "loser."

"When I find out who did this to you, Tavi," Vinyl looked her friend in the eyes. "I'm going to make sure they help you and the kid. I swear."

"Vinyl," Octavia sighs with a solemn look. "has it even crossed your mind that _you_ might be the father?"

The widening of Vinyl's eyes was answer enough for Octavia.

* * *

><p>"'Tia?" Luna approached her sister. "May I speak with you?"<p>

"Of course, Luna." Celestia smiled as she motioned for her younger sister to sit beside her. "You're my sister. You don't have to request an audience with me."

Luna just nodded as she made her way over to her sister. She opted to stand on the balcony over sitting, and they watched the sky in silence for a minute or two.

"Why didn't you tell me about that law, Sis?"

"I hoped you wouldn't need to know it." Celestia sighed. "I can't believe something like this actually happened."

"Tia, if I had the appendage as well, does that mean I could also be the father?"

"...Yes. There's a 25% change that you are the father, and 25% for each of the others as well."

"Would the law still take affect if it's me?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Hm."

"Well, fuck."

"Indeed."


End file.
